regalo perfecto
by rori-war-word
Summary: Tai dejo plantada a Sora e intentara buscar un regalo perfecto para contentarla. Por suerte tendrá a Mimi para ayudarlo, pero ¿podrá Mimi ayudar a Tai o le revelara sus más profundos sentimientos? -SoraxTaixMimi. oneshot.


**¡Hola! al principio i****ba a publicar este fic el 14 de febrero, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude. Por lo menos logre terminarlo, aun que tuve que hacer un par de modificaciones. Espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Bueno, ya saben lo que biene aqui: digimon no me pertenece, le pertencen a Bandai.**

* * *

><p>—¿Crees que deba darle este? —preguntó el castaño del valor, sosteniendo entre sus manos un enorme cachorro de peluche, con un collar que decía "te amo". Esto hacía que su estómago se retorciese del asco, incluso creyó que vomitaría ante el gesto tan cursi y patético.<p>

—Demasiado… rosa —musitó, intentando no sonar demasiado lasciva.

—Vamos Mimi, podrías al menos ayudarme un poco en esto —intentó animarla el chico.

—Tai —musitó la castaña, su amigo dejaba el enorme conejo en el estante mientras tomaba un peluche más grande y de aspecto aun mas empalagoso— eso es mucho peor, ¿podrías no darle algo que sea cliché?

—Por eso te pedí ayuda; mi novia está muy molesta conmigo porque la deje plantada en nuestra cita, así que necesito algo lo suficientemente bueno como para que me perdoné —el chico recorrió el pasillo una vez más.

Tai no podía concentrase en su totalidad, pues recordaba que hace un par de días invito a Sora aun lujoso restaurant, pero su hermana se había enfermado y por cuidarla se olvido por completo de la cita… y de llamarle para excusarse por no asistir.

—Bueno, obviamente un peluche enorme no es la solución, no crees que debes ser más creativo —sugirió la castaña, notando que todos los peluches eran de por si cursis.

—Dijiste lo mismo del pastel, de las tarjetas de disculpas y de las entradas para el cine —enlisto el castaño, sin mencionar las muchas otras que fueron descartadas por la castaña al momento en que él las sugería.

—Bueno… no has pensado en ropa, o en algo para su práctica de Tenis, es tu novia, tú deberías saber —Tai suspiró sin saber qué podría darle, el quería algo que fuera tan especial como lo era Sora para él. Mimi tuvo que reprimir el deseó de consolarlo en un abrazo. A ella le encantaba su manera de ser, lo valiente que es, lo tierno que puede ser sin que se lo proponga, a tal punto en que no quisiera dejarlo ir de sus brazos. No había nada en Tai que no le gustase.

—Tal vez tengas razón… si tuviera que comprarte algo ¿Qué te gustaría? Deben de tener los mismos gustos ¿verdad? Son las mejores amigas después de todo —obviamente Tai no notaba las diferencias entre su novia y la castaña, como la ropa, deportes y muchas cosas más.

Mimi, por otra parte, intentaba convencerse de que ella era especial para él, y no solo una chica en la que él podía confiar cuando se presentaba un problema. Pero la castaña se caracterizaba por ser brutalmente honesta, con todos y con ella misma, así que el engaño no duró lo suficiente. Sabía que Tai no la veía como alguien especial, no como ella quería que la viera, porque el castaño solo tenía ojo para Sora y nadie más.

"Tal vez si me hubiera acercado más a él en el pasado" pensaba "si yo hubiera aprendido a jugar futbol o ser menos femenina, tal vez el podría verme tal como yo lo veo a él", pero el desear cambiar las cosas no las haría realidad. Y es que por cada cosa que Tai sugería sentía que era un puñal más en su corazón. No podía creer en todo lo que él hacía por alguien que era incapaz de perdonarlo, aun cuando lo dejo plantada, lo hizo por una buena razón, una muy tierna según Mimi.

—Ni idea, tenemos gustos muy diferentes —musitó algo molesta y triste, algo que el castaño no noto… un puñal más.

—Esto es muy complicado —Tai empezó a golpear su cabeza contra el estante al sentirse frustrado y agobiado por la situación.

—Tai… ¿puedo ser honesta contigo? —Tai se encontraba ahora mirando a Mimi con mucho detalle, no quería perder algo que la castaña le dijera.

—no importa lo que sea, solo dímelo. Por más cursi que parezca la idea, sabes que por Sora haré lo que sea —la castaña suspiró, ella conocía a Tai, las cosas que le alegraban, que le enfurecían, cuál era el momento para extenderle una mano y cuando necesitaba un regaño por sus acciones impulsivas, después de todo, ella había madurado con el paso del tiempo.

—no quiero sonar grosera o entrometida, pero no es tu culpa lo que pasó con Kari, eso cualquiera podría saberlo a simple vista. Cancelar tu cita por cuidar de Kari no me parece motivo para estar así de enojada, más bien debería estar agradecida; si ella no entiende lo que tienes que hacer por los que te rodean y amas, no deberían estar justos. Ella suele ser impulsiva a veces y creo que lo de ustedes no funcionara, creo que deberían… ya sabes… terminar.

No lo dijo bromeando. Al día siguiente de la cita fallida, Tai se armo de valor y fue hasta la casa de Sora para pedirle disculpas, luego de que la pelirroja ignorara todas sus llamadas. Al momento de que la puerta se abriera, Tai empezó a pedir disculpas tan rápido como podía, pero cuando se detuvo lo único que recibió fue un baño con agua, ya que Sora estaba esperándolo con un balde lleno. No feliz con eso Sora lo abofeteo varias veces y termino con una patada… en donde más le duele.

—Mimi, ella tiene razón; debí llamarle, aunque sea para decirle que no me esperara. Pero estaba muy preocupado por Kari y pase por alto ese detalle, ella estaba en todo su derecho.

—¿ella estaba en todo su derecho? —Repitió la castaña, sin poder creer en lo que oía— Tai, no despertaste hasta después de una hora —Mimi no podía creer la facilidad con la que Tai tendía a perdonar todo lo que le Sora le hacía cuando se enojaba.

Mimi deseaba que Tai dibujara una línea en su vida y pudiese separar a la pelirroja de sus sentimientos, pero también sabía que eso sería imposible, porque ella es quien complementa a Tai, aun cuando ella suele ser muy masculina en cuanto a gustos.

—Bien, podría convencer a Sora para que se encuentre conmigo en la azotea del edificio donde ella vive —sugirió Mimi— pero será a ti a quien encuentre. Al final yo serrare la puerta desde afuera.

—¡y yo podre disculparme con ella! Mimi, eres la mejor —dijo el castaño, abrazando a Mimi.

La verdad, era ella la que deseaba todo lo que le dijo al castaño. Quería que los dos estuvieran en lo más alto de un edificio para poder estar juntos, besándose con un magnifico ocaso sobre ellos. Quería que le dijera que no importaba donde fuese, ella sería siempre su estrella más brillante, que el pasado entre Sora y él quedo atrás y nada los va separar y nadie podría cambiar eso. Y mientras el ocaso daba paso a la noche, Tai dejaría a Mimi hasta su casa, abrazados o tomados de las manos y posteriormente se despedirían con un beso.

Pero eso no sería así. Mientras ambos regresaban a sus casas Mimi se armo de valor para decirle a Tai lo que sentía, aun sin imaginarse cómo reaccionaría el castaño, pero quería intentarlo, quería ganarse su amor o al menos haber luchado por ello. La castaña abrazaba el brazo derecho de Tai mientras caminaban, algo normal cuando iban solo los dos.

—Sabes Tai, hay algo que eh querido decirte desde hace mucho —Mimi respiro hondo antes de continuar, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Sora corriendo hacia ellos. Mimi se soltó del brazo del castaño tan rápido como pudo y se hizo a un lado para dejar a la pareja hablar.

—Lo siento —se disculparon ambos.

—Lo siento Sora, fue mi culpa —se disculpo el castaño— debí llamarte, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar, lo juro.

—Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse —dijo Sora, poniendo dos dedos en la boca de Tai— no debí haber actuado como lo hice… ¿me perdonas?

—Claro, por cierto dentro de un par de horas de hará tarde ¿Quieres ir a ver película para mientras? —el plan de Tai era que los dos pudieran estar viendo el atardecer, tal como se lo dijo Mimi.

—De acuerdo, pero yo invitare las palomitas y las sodas —respondió la pelirroja.

No podía evitar preguntarse si debía sonreír por que al menos eran amigos, o llorar porque sabía que nunca serian más que amigos. Solo sonreía porque, según ella, así evitaba resaltar sus lágrimas.

_"¿Cómo evitar a la persona que más daño te hace, si es él quien te hace feliz?" _Se preguntaba la castaña. Ella había descubierto que por más que Sora se enfadara con Tai, el castaño la perdonaría, porque fue de esa Sora de quien se enamoro. Cada mínimo rasgo de imperfección que Sora tenía, era el complemento que la hacía perfecta para Tai. Eso era algo que la castaña siempre le envidiaría a la pelirroja.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y les haya gustado. Si les pareció cursi o muy malo, lo siento, es la primera vez que hago un fic del tipo romance y amor no correspondio, por lo que no estoy muy seguro si lo hice bien. Reviews.<strong>


End file.
